As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, optical or some combination. Connection speeds to data and processing resources are a consideration for quality of usage experience for wireless application users. Effective use of wireless networks due and availability of resources for wireless users is also relevant to wireless user experience, for example minimization of congestion in wireless networks.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.